


【LVDM】学无止境-Kriyacinth_信子

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 还能怎么办自己家的傻孩子只能自己宠着伏x一害怕就大脑宕机德
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在沙雕的路上一去不复返，极度ooc
> 
> 可以把第一章当独立的短篇看 完全深夜迷糊产物，后两章一路崩慎看

第一章

“我可以信任你吗，男孩”

食死徒会议上，伏地魔绕到德拉科身后，将冰冷修长的手指搭在他的肩上，不出意外地感受到手心传来的战栗

“替我杀了邓布利多，my boy。我相信你将弥补我们亲爱的卢修斯犯下的错误。”

“不...主人...我做不到。”男孩下意识地反驳，肩上的手因为他的话不悦地收紧，让他突然意识到自己是在和黑魔王讨价还价，连忙颤声补充道，“主人，我的意思是，这样贸然行动，我一进霍格沃茨就会被邓布利多发现的，主人我.. ”明白自己绝对没有拒绝的余地，德拉科干脆咬着牙说到“我想学大脑封闭术。”

好不容易积攒的勇气在说完这句话后消失怡尽，肩膀上的重量一轻，引得德拉科打了个哆嗦，认知到自己刚刚的话会引起黑魔王多大的怒火，干脆认命地闭紧眼睛缩着脖子准备迎接黑魔王的钻心剜骨。

伏地魔看着眼前鸵鸟一样龟缩着的青年，和卢修斯肖似的脸上却没有他父亲阴险狡诈的影子，甚至还有几分不合时宜的天真，他莫名感到有些好笑，因为卢修斯在神秘事务司任务失败而对德拉科的迁怒也被消下去几分。他还犯不着和一个孩子计较，何况这个孩子虽然懦弱，却也继承了几分卢修斯的脑子。

“我忠诚的贝拉，你能承担起教导你亲爱的外甥的责任吗。”

“主人，如果这是您的要求的话，我不胜荣幸。”

贝拉用着夸张的咏叹调回答了伏地魔的话，带着嫉妒狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼。

想象中的疼痛没有到来，伏地魔竟然还接受了他的要求，德拉科惊异地抬头看向首座，没想到就这样直直地撞进那双猩红色的眼睛里。男孩吓得手背上的汗毛竖了起来，连眼神都忘了收回来，紧张的气氛就这样停顿了三秒，直到伏地魔快要不耐烦地赏德拉科一个钻心剜骨的时候，那个男孩才垂下眼帘，像个受惊的兔子慌不择路地从椅子上弹起来。

“我会好好学习的！主人！”

说完还向伏地魔的方向鞠了一个标准的九十度的躬。“操！”德拉科在内心暗骂自己，不知道为什么今天接连出错，又一次，在他意识到的时候头已经低了下去，只能维持着鞠躬的姿势不敢站起来。他可能要在今天被黑魔王阿瓦达了，想到这里，本来就衰弱的神经更加紧张，眼眶一红就要落下泪来。

……

会议室沉默了，食死徒们纷纷停下了窃窃私语望向那个大胆的金发男孩，连贝拉都没想到这个外甥竟然会做出这种疯狂的事。少年还维持着弯着腰的姿势，脑袋因为充血昏昏沉沉，双腿脱力不受控制地打颤。会议室的气氛尴尬到连伏地魔都懒得浪费一个阿瓦达的时间在这里待下去。

“散会。”

男人冷酷地宣布，看也不看德拉科的方向便直直地走了出去。等余下的食死徒纷纷退出会议室之后，德拉科才松了口气，直接瘫倒在了地上。

大脑封闭术的学习并不顺利，这门高深的学科一般的成年人都很难掌握，更何况因为伏地魔的任务而每日神经衰弱的德拉科，不管再怎么练习，他似乎都没有任何进展，只能绝望地任由贝拉把他的脑子搅得一团乱。

德拉科每天接受训练的时间并不固定，主要取决于贝拉当天的任务情况。这天夜里，贝拉因为一项搜集情报的任务回来的有些晚了，等德拉科终于结束训练的时候已经快凌晨一点。刚刚的训练中，他因为熬夜而昏昏沉沉的脑子更加无法抵抗贝拉的摄神取念，甚至连近一个月取得的微小进展也全都倒退了回去。

他完了，再这样下去还没因为完不成任务被黑魔王阿瓦达死，就会被老蜜蜂发现送到阿兹卡班去。德拉科失魂落魄地走在马尔福庄园的走廊上，想的全都是以后在阿兹卡班的悲惨生活，低着头没有看到前方的人影，“嘭”的一声撞了上去。

“Fu…”（fuck）这一下撞的狠了，男孩白皙的额头现在通红一片，德拉科本就针扎一样的脑子因为这一下更加难受了，他下意识地想诅咒出声，却在看到身前的人的瞬间收住了已经脱口一半的咒骂，奈何话已说了一半，就这样打住肯定会被一下子看出来自己是在骂他，只能顺着往下说，“Fun night, huh?”

话一说出口，说话的人自己都只想扶额，话题转换的太过生硬，连他自己都没法骗过自己。

“呵呵”冰冷的笑声从男人的鼻腔中哼了出来，伏地魔甚至都懒得张开嘴嘲讽这个总是在他面前失态的少年。

“抱歉，主人，我刚练完大脑封闭术不太清醒…”少年极力为自己辩解着，在伏地魔冰冷的目光下声音越来越小，”我真的不是故意的…”，说道最后已经隐约带上了哭腔，但伏地魔依然一言不发地用危险的目光盯着他。德拉科全身发凉，仿佛被一条毒蛇一圈圈地绕着，任凭他怎么求饶都无法阻止那条可怕的巨蟒扭动着紧紧缠绕着他的身体…

”主人！对不起！”德拉科带着浓重的鼻音哭喊出来，像在上次食死徒会议中做的那样，猛地后退一步给伏地魔鞠了一个大躬。

旧事重演，伏地魔也回想起了会议室中尴尬的一幕，当时他就那么无语地走出了会议室，甚至在之后都忘记了自己本来想恶狠狠地惩罚马尔福一家的愤怒。现在这个狡猾地小马尔福又想拿这招来对付他了吗？

“摄魂取念”

他懒得猜德拉科有什么阴谋，一个摄魂取念就招呼了过去，更加无语地发现德拉科真的就只是害怕而已。

伏地魔的摄魂取念非常精确，在获取到自己想要的信息之后不再浪费一点魔力就退了出来，和贝拉的摄魂取念完全不同，每次那个疯狂的女人都要在他的脑子里搅合的翻天覆地才罢休。这么对比下来，德拉科甚至觉得黑魔王有一点…温柔？如果是他来教自己大脑封闭术的话，效果肯定会好很多吧？德拉科因为被频繁摄魂取念而折磨得所剩无几的理智已经无法支撑他进行逻辑思考，只能跟着飘忽的思绪想到哪就是哪，更加要命的是他竟然就这样把自己的想法说了出来，还一脸迷茫和期待地看着身前的男人。

“……”

“……？”男孩水润的眼睛眨呀眨地，透过纤长的睫毛崇拜而希冀地看着伏地魔。

“每天晚上九点，准时来书房。如果你还没有任何进步，我不介意在邓布利多把你扔到阿兹卡班之前先帮他解决你。”

伏地魔面无表情地吐出了冷酷的威胁，随即转过身袍角纷飞地迅速离开了。反正德拉科学好了大脑封闭术，最终的受益者也是自己，而且正好可以借此机会完全地掌控马尔福家，伏地魔在心里对自己这么解释，绝不承认那个男孩像小动物一样全然信任的毛茸茸的眼神，让他差点想伸手揉乱那头金色的短发。

第二天等德拉科终于清醒反应过来自己做了什么之后，简直想拿着魔杖给自己一个阿瓦达。但是黑魔王已经答应了教自己，他除非活腻了才会临时反水，只好战战兢兢地按时来到伏地魔的书房外准备接受摄魂取念的酷刑。让他惊讶的是，伏地魔并没有想象中的那么残暴，实际上，如果忽略阴沉的语气和血腥的眼神，他是个非常好的老师。每次摄魂取念，他的魔力控制都精确到近乎吝啬的程度，除了必要的教学外从不在他的脑子里乱翻。德拉科的大脑封闭术在以一个疯狂的速度进步着，很快伏地魔普普通通的摄魂取念已经无法从他的脑子里再读到什么信息了。

男孩的进步也让伏地魔对他有了新的看法，他本以为小马尔福是个被宠坏了的孩子，虽然有天赋但从不尽心学习，只知道浪费他血液中纯粹的魔力。贝拉的能力他是认可的，但是之前教了德拉科这么久都没有半点进步，伏地魔就算一时心软答应了教他，内心实际上并没有报什么期望。但是德拉科天才般的进步速度着实惊艳了他，而且可能是因为从小生活在卢修斯身边耳濡目染的缘故，这个男孩在黑魔法上也有自己独特的敏锐。当伏地魔有一次不小心被黑魔法反噬的时候，那个一贯懦弱地不敢跟他多说一句话的男孩竟然破天荒地为他熬制出了缓解的魔药。没有一个老师不喜欢聪明懂事的学生，即使是黑魔王也不例外，他想起了许多年前，自己想成为霍格沃兹黑魔法防御术教授的愿望，竟然感受到了本来应该随着魂器一起分裂出去的淡淡的遗憾。反正这个孩子心思单纯得一看就懂，马尔福家又被他牢牢地握在手里，如果他能继续这样听话下去，伏地魔不介意给他一点优待。那个孩子最擅长的应该是魔药吧，如果可以培养起来，未来也许可以代替斯内普的位置，毕竟斯内普常年呆在邓布利多身边，让他不能不有所提防。

猩红色的眼睛一眯，他已经有了自己的计划，就差让小马尔福主动上钩了。至于为什么不直接下命令呢，伏地魔不得不承认自己越来越不习惯看到那双总是崇拜地看着他的银色眸子露出恐惧的神情了，他直接开口的话，恐怕会吓到那个比兔子还胆小又爱胡思乱想的小马尔福吧。

在一次课上，德拉科按时来到书房，却发现伏地魔正在亲自调配着一锅闪亮的福灵剂的时候，男孩终于按捺不住亮晶晶的眼神，努力克服自己的恐惧，请求道：

“主人，我想学魔药……”

“……”

伏地魔故作不愉地盯着德拉科的眼睛，研究着这双眸子微妙的蓝灰色，明明是和卢修斯一脉相传的颜色，为什么这个男孩的眼睛看起来就格外清澈呢。即使在这段时间里，德拉科对伏地魔的恐惧减少了许多，被那双血红的眼睛毫无感情地盯着看了这么久也不由得感到有些害怕了，但同时又多了一些委屈，明明他都已经把自己全部的忠诚交出来了，为什么黑魔王还是想杀了他，看看那猩红色深处毫不掩饰的野心和杀意吧！男孩双眼泛红，潋滟的水光涌上眼眶，又胆小又委屈的样子更加像一只小兔子，伏地魔承认自己被男孩的这幅样子取悦到了。

“可以，但你以后只能给我一个人做魔药。”

“谢谢你！主人！”没有注意到这句话听起来有多么的暧昧，沉浸在兴奋中的德拉科又深深地鞠了一个大躬。

啧，这孩子表达情绪的方式还真是独特。

等德拉科站起身，忽然反应过来自己又做了蠢事，联想到之前两次尴尬的鞠躬，再看到黑魔王调笑的眼神，脸轰的一下全红了，磕磕巴巴地转移话题：

“主…主人…我们开始上课吧？”


	2. 【LVDM】学无止境(二)-Kriyacinth_信子

第二章

暑假就这么过去了，伏地魔收获了一个忠诚有用的小徒弟，德拉科意外得到了黑魔王的垂青，两个人都对这个假期的进展很感到很满意。

但是，德拉科一直没有忘记黑魔王交给他的任务。他只是偶尔在黑魔王面前感到慌乱，但并不愚蠢，相反还十分聪明，不管两个人表面上已经多么相处融洽，但本质上，伏地魔还是掌握了他生死的主人。刺杀邓布利多任务是对马尔福家忠诚的一个试金石，同时也在向其他食死徒昭示着黑魔王赏罚分明的风格，不管是出于对他的考验还是为了维护黑暗君主的颜面，伏地魔都不可能会收回这个任务，他也不会愚蠢到用不可能的事情影响自己在黑魔王面前的形象。

回到霍格沃兹之后，伏地魔就把教授德拉科魔药的任务交给了斯内普。他还留给了德拉科一个通讯器，当德拉科的任务遇上紧急情况的时候可以启动通讯器及时联系上他。德拉科一方面因为伏地魔对自己的优待而暗自欢喜，一方面紧张地修复着消失柜。经过和伏地魔一个暑假的相处，他已经意识到原来的自己是多么幼稚和弱小，他不再费心找哈利波特的麻烦，而是一心专注于自己的学习和任务来。至于真的要杀死邓布利多这件事，他从来不敢真正地去想，他渴望救出自己的父亲，但他确实也不是一个能杀人的人，如果可以选择，他宁愿不要黑魔王的偏爱，只求一家人能平平安安的生活。

生活往往事与愿违，他越想躲开波特，波特就缠得越紧。这一次，哈利竟然在他修理小时柜的时候找到了有求必应室里来。听到门口的动静，德拉科赶快把自己藏在旁边杂物堆成的山里，尽力放缓呼吸，等哈利找了一圈离开之后才从里面气喘吁吁地爬了出来。一个金冠从杂物山上掉了下来，正好砸在了他的头顶，还没等他反应过来，挂在胸前的通讯仪就疯狂地闪烁发热了起来，烫的他心口疼。等德拉科手忙脚乱地把通讯仪从衣服里掏出来，就听到那头传来独属于伏地魔的冷酷声音。

“德拉科，你看到了什么？”

他似乎知道一些德拉科这边的状况，并不着急确认德拉科的安全。

“恩…我在有求必应室，在一座杂物堆旁边，刚刚一个金色的冠冕砸到了我。”

“拿着那个冠冕，随身带着，务必保护好它，等圣诞节的时候带回来见我。杀死邓布利多的任务先放一放，现在一定要确保冠冕的安全，决不能让别人看到它，尤其是邓布利多和哈利波特。”

“是，主人” 德拉科有些愣住了，没想到这个看起来被随手扔在这里的冠冕会这么重要。

“照顾好你自己。”伏地魔想了想，还是加上了这一句。

“等等主人，那个，有时间我能和您学怎么做通讯器吗。”

对面啪地一声关掉了通讯器。

余下的日子，德拉科不再去有求必应室，他严格地遵守伏地魔的命令，将冠冕缩小串成项链挂在脖子上，紧紧贴着胸口，即使是在洗澡的时候也从不摘下。幸好他可以用级长浴室，不需要担心在洗澡的时候冠冕被别人发现。

上半个学期很快过去，德拉科几乎是迫不及待地回到庄园，如果这个冠冕真的有那么重要，那么或许可以趁机恳求黑魔王把自己的父亲从阿兹卡班救出来。他与纳西莎打了个招呼，便直直地向伏地魔的书房走过去，但他似乎并不在庄园里，德拉科只好带着冠冕先回去洗漱。伏地魔一整晚都没有回来，德拉科躺在自己的床上，终于有机会拿出这枚冠冕仔细端详，不知道为什么，这个冠冕总给他一种熟悉的感觉，甚至带着它久了，德拉科觉得自己的灵魂都和冠冕交融了起来。在他的清理下，冠冕上的灰已经被擦掉，露出闪闪发光的宝石，上面精致的花纹一看就出自妖精的手笔。德拉科把恢复原来大小的王冠翻倒过来，上面的一行字让他惊讶地长大了嘴——“过人的智慧是人类最大的财富”——这是传说中拉文克劳遗失的冠冕！他不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情把冠冕变小重新带回胸口，但他确信自己发现了一个惊天的秘密，一个能让他、甚至马尔福家摆脱被动局面的秘密。

第二天，德拉科一感受到伏地魔的召唤就迫不及待地带着冠冕向书房走去。他看着伏地魔神情愉悦地收下冠冕，那上面熟悉的气息却一直让他有一种不祥的感觉，这种感觉在把冠冕交到伏地魔手里的那一刻达到顶峰。

“主人，可以请问这个冠冕有什么特别的意义吗？”德拉科终于安耐不住开口，他本来不应该参与黑魔王的事情，但那个不祥的感觉实在是过于严重，身为纯血家族，他们从小就知道巫师的每一个不正常的感觉都可能会有十分重大的意义。从私心的角度来看，虽然黑魔王过于残暴了一些，但是不论是为了马尔福的荣耀，还是因为他内心隐隐的好感，他都不希望伏地魔发生任何不测。

“……”

德拉科感受到了伏地魔久违的充满杀意的眼神，心里一惊，习惯了男人隐隐约约的纵容和偏爱，他怎么就忘了眼前的男人是杀人不眨眼的黑魔王，是随手就能结果他的教授的存在。

“主人，您听我解释。从我见到这个冠冕开始就有一种不祥的感觉，在您碰到这个冠冕的时候这种不祥的感觉达到顶峰。我确定这种感觉是关于您的，虽然我也不知道为什么我会感受到，但是身为强大的巫师，您比我更明白预感的重要性。”德拉科苍白着脸，恐惧回到了那双晶莹剔透的眸子里，仿佛上一个夏天刚开始的样子，“我只是…不想看您受伤…”德拉科也不知道为什么自己要补最后一句，等话说完，他已经委屈地红了眼睛。

“……”

伏地魔端详着这个男孩的表情，只是半年不见，他好像又长高了一些，脸颊褪去了婴儿肥，紧抿的嘴唇已经显现出几分倔强的样子，青年的挺拔和少年的瑰丽混合在一起，在这张精致的脸上显出惊人的美来。那个少年依然是那么好懂，把所有的表情都写在脸上，或者说，他在自己面前从来都坦诚得不设防备，每个成年人都有自己肮脏的小秘密，这种坦诚连他最忠诚的手下贝拉都做不到。话语中掩饰不住的关心虽然逾矩了，但混合着委屈的语调却让伏地魔莫名愉悦了起来。还是动不动就在他面前红了眼睛，无论长到多大，小马尔福在他这都只是个胆小的小兔子，如果胆敢背叛，大不了毁了就是。

“这是我的魂器。”

德拉科并没有因为伏地魔的回答而放松下来，相反，他的身子抖得越来越剧烈，甚至没法完整地说出一句话来。

“主人…您…”

男孩因为恐慌症发作大口地吸着气，怎么都说不出要说的话，情急之下，一把扯过伏地魔的袖子往外走。过于放肆了，伏地魔没有动，只是危险地看着那只紧紧抓着他的袍子的手，和平常不一样，胆小的他即使被他肃杀的眼神盯了这么久也没有放开。

“…我房间…”

德拉科见伏地魔不理会自己，又是着急又是害怕。伏地魔看着少年忍着恐惧上气不接下气的样子，一把将人横抱在怀里，大步朝德拉科的卧室走过去。

“…书桌…黑魔法物品…”

少年顾不得逾矩不逾矩，他指着自己书桌上的那本《极端危险的黑魔法物品大全》。伏地魔瞬间就明白了他的意思，他想了想，还是先坐下稳稳地把少年抱在怀里，然后翻开了那本书。

……魂器是一个永生黑魔法实验的失败产物，他并不能真正让人达到永生。实验表明，随着灵魂的不断分裂，人会逐渐失去理智，灵魂分裂者最终都因为灵魂无法承载魔力爆体而亡，魂器中的灵魂失去主魂同源魔法的支撑会在十五年之内慢慢消散，无一例外。历史上曾经出现过分裂了五个魂器的巫师，在强大魔力的支撑下，他活的比其他已知的灵魂分裂者长久，但也不超过60岁，最后以格外惨烈的方式爆体而亡……

德拉科感受到环在他腰间的那只手越收越紧，刚刚还让人感到安心的支撑此时已经变成了让他喘不过气的钳制，横膈膜被紧紧地压迫住，肺部无法通过收缩腹腔而进行自主呼吸，只能通过胸部的舒缩勉强获得一点氧气。再这样下去，他会被憋死的，德拉科绝望地意识到这一点，但手脚已经因为大量缺氧而无力挣扎，在失去理智之前，他对着伏地魔的胸口一口咬了下去。

突然的疼痛让伏地魔从暴怒中恢复了一瞬间的理智，但空气中血腥的气味不知道又刺激到了他的哪根神经。伏地魔掰过少年的头，冲他沾着鲜血的嘴唇撕咬了过去。与其说这是一场情事，不如说是一场折磨，少年的下面被残忍地撕裂，崩出了大量的鲜血，快感和无边的痛苦狠狠地冲刷着他的精神，嗓子已经嘶哑得再也哭喊不出声，最后终于痛晕过去，任由身上的人玩弄，不知道过了多久才停止。

等德拉科醒过来的时候，身边已经不见另一个人的影子。全身已经被妥帖地清理过了，撕裂的伤口处被细细地抹上了药膏，除了隐隐约约的不适感已经没有了那种让人难以承受的剧痛，身上青紫的淤痕似乎被人刻意地留在了皮肤上，提醒着德拉科他曾经经历了一场怎样非人的折磨。

他怎么能在做了这样的事之后还心安理得地抛下自己一个人…德拉科也不知道自己是因为被人强暴感到屈辱，还是对伏地魔的无情感到难过，或者两者皆有，干脆把自己埋到被子里重新睡了过去。

另一边，伏地魔正在研究冠冕。之前他从暴虐的情绪中清醒过来的时候，德拉科已经在他身下奄奄一息，即使是冷血如他看着着刚刚帮了他大忙的人被他折磨成这个样子也有些不自在，那个男孩满身青紫的凄惨样子更是让他感到一丝夹杂着兴奋的心疼。他亲自抱着德拉科去清理，给他熬了恢复伤口的魔药，看着男孩身上再没有撕裂的地方才回到书房研究起他最关心的魂器。

总而言之，他被骗了。而现在，他需要找到自己的魂器，用书中的方法重新进行灵魂的融合，一旦确定了这一点，他便连夜离开了马尔福庄园，前往冈特老宅寻找自己的魂器。他百分百确信邓布利多知道他魂器的秘密，每晚到一步就会增加一丝魂器被邓布利多拿到的可能性。

等他终于把在外面的魂器回收得差不多，只剩下斯莱特林的挂坠盒的时候，圣诞假期已经过去了，德拉科没再见到伏地魔一面就重新回到了学校。


	3. 【LVDM】学无止境(三)完-Kriyacinth_信子

第三章 

浑浑噩噩地回到了霍格沃兹后，德拉科又开始为了刺杀邓布利多的计划而发愁。如果曾经他还天真地幻想过自己能恳求伏地魔把卢修斯救出来的话，现在他已经完全对黑魔王不抱有希望，如果他不能完成任务，那个人应该会毫不留情地杀了他吧。即使如此，他还是以一种自己也不明白的心情和之前一样把伏地魔给他的通讯器带在了心口。

他越是想极力忘记，越是会想起伏地魔。魔药课上，他会不由自主地想起伏地魔曾经握着他的手教他调制魔药的特殊手法。他最爱的那个胸针上的红宝石就像那个人的眼睛，就连斯内普的身影，都提醒着他伏地魔最喜欢穿着黑袍在家里走来走去。对未来的担心，和一丝说不清的心痛让他开始严重的失眠，甚至在魔力控制上也出了问题。所以，当德拉科面对哈利波特的时候，他没有躲过那道本可以避开的神锋无影。胸前可怖的伤口中涌出源源不断的鲜血，浸没了通讯器，他在迷糊中感到那个小东西散发出的温度疯狂地灼烧着他的皮肤，但生命力从身体中慢慢流逝，他已经无暇去理会其他的事情了。

德拉科是在马尔福庄园醒过来的，熟悉的柔软绿色大床，让他不自主地想起圣诞假期发生的事，本来就因为缺血而泛白的脸庞刷地变成了惨白，他闷闷不乐地把头埋在被子里，不愿意面对庄园里的一切，尤其是那个人。

厚厚的羽绒被阻隔了本来就被地毯吸收得差不多了的脚步声，德拉科没看到伏地魔走了进来。等那个男人掀开他的被子，将缩在里面的人从怀里捞出来的时候，德拉科只能惊讶地长大了嘴。他不认识眼前的这个英俊的男人，黑玉般浓密泛着光泽的头发，高挺的鼻梁，除了那双标志性的红色眼睛，这个男人看起来和伏地魔完全不一样。但是他身上那熟悉的感觉骗不了德拉科，尤其是冠冕已经跟了他这么久，两个人的灵魂中已经有了彼此的印记，主魂把冠冕融合了之后，这种连接变得更加紧密，德拉科不需要睁眼都能辨别出伏地魔。

“主人？”他试探着望进那双红色的眼睛，依然是那样的冰冷肃杀，但却少了一丝嗜血的疯狂。

“恩，是我。”男人把德拉科抱在怀里，左手懒懒地抚摸着男孩柔软的金发。

不知道是因为灵魂标记，还是因为眼前的人外表的原因，德拉科依然感到畏惧，却没有之前那么害怕。

“主人…” 他干脆埋进那个人胸口，所有的委屈和无助都一时间涌了上来，化作源源不断的眼泪从灰蓝色的眸子中涌出。

伏地魔无奈地看着胸前的小人把眼泪和鼻涕都抹在自己袍子的前襟上，一声一声用依恋的语气地小声叫着主人。他注意到德拉科一开始对自己防备的脸色，但当他抱住那个男孩的时候，那张哭花了的小脸上依然流露出让人怜惜的完全不设防的表情。找回了大部分情感的他可以确定自己莫名提高的容忍力是因为他对这个少年也怀有不一样的心情。德拉科太乖巧，也太纯粹，让他忍不住怜惜，更何况，他的灵魂已经打上了自己的印记，一辈子也不可能背叛。

“委屈你了”

虽然知道了自己的心意，但道歉对于黑魔王来讲依然是不可能的事情，即便如此，德拉科依然惊喜地从他胸前抬起脸来，闪亮的灰色眸子看得伏地魔有些不自在。

“谢谢主人！”

伏地魔莫名地就是知道，如果不是姿势的原因，德拉科可能又要鞠一个九十度的大躬。

等德拉科在家养好伤了以后，又跟着斯内普丛飞路网回到了霍格沃兹。伏地魔一向是一个奖惩分明的人，在德拉科帮助他找回魂器并发现魂器的秘密之后，就安排人将卢修斯放了出来。至于那个任务，男人叹了口气，终究是不忍心看自己的小兔子露出可怜兮兮的表情，他只是吩咐德拉科修理好消失柜，其他的一概不用负责。

等德拉科从霍格沃茨毕业，顺理成章地被伏地魔打包娶回了家。男孩被惯坏了的跳脱性子也渐渐显露了出来，在和他学会飞行，学会无杖无声魔法，学会蛇佬腔之后，在某一天男孩眨巴着灰蓝色的大眼睛看向他时，伏地魔终于忍不住了。

“主人，我想学怎么做攻”

“你怎么什么玩意都想学！”

FIN 


End file.
